MI AMADA
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Un adelanto de mi historia  Nuestros Recuerdos ,ADVERTENCIA: Lemon


Bueno, les traigo otra historia corta, me disculpo con mis queridos lectores por no actualizar mis de mas historias… este es un pequeño adelanto de algo que sucederá en mi historia (Nuestros Recuerdos), la verdad quería ensayar el lemon, es que la primera vez que lo escribo, no se si se note mucho….jejeje xD… en fin, espero sugerencias, comentarios, etc, etc…

Les agradezco su tiempo… y disfruten la lectura

/

_**MI AMADA…**_

Se que no suelo decirlo con frecuencia, pero ahora, al verte a mi lado no puedo evitar pensar en todo aquello que hemos pasado, te amo… te amo… te amo con locura, con pasión, te amo como jamás he amado o amare a alguien…

Mi bella sirena, ahora te encuentras dormida, por la sonrisa que enmarca tu rostro se que sueñas algo hermoso, como me gustaría, no puedo decir en palabras cuanto me encantaría, ser yo la causante de esa sonrisa… una parte de mi sabe que así es.

Me encuentro sentada en nuestra cama, por alguna extraña razón no puedo dormir, así que me dedico a velar tus sueños y a susurrar al viento, mi fiel compañero, aquello que muchas veces no puedo expresarte… con la esperanza de que mañana cuando salgas a la playa y te sumerjas en el mar, mi viento arrastre tus olas llevándote mis palabras. Dándote a conocer mis sentimientos.

En un pasado, ya muy lejano, tu y yo compartimos un destino, hermoso destino que creíamos seria eterno después de haber superado todos aquellos problemas, aquellos obstáculos que nuestro amor logro vencer…

Tengo un recuerdo algo borroso de ese momento, pero si recuerdo claramente la expresión de tu rostro, esa expresión seria que utilizas cuando no quieres preocuparme aunque por dentro tus temores te destruyan el alma… aun cuando aquel mensajero del reino de la Luna nos traía tan terrible noticia tu te mostrabas inmutable, fuerte… pero a la vez apretabas mi mano sin percatarte… entonces entendí que de verdad temías…

Cuando el mensajero partió, te mire fijamente, esperando el momento para consolarte, pero en lugar de eso… sonreíste, lo recuerdo bien, me abrazaste, me besaste suavemente y susurraste en mi odio que todo estaría bien… y yo te creí, porque cuando estoy contigo me lleno de esperanza, porque tu eres mi debilidad pero a la vez… mi fuerza y valor.

Peleamos una batalla tras otra, cada vez nuestras fuerzas se reducían mas y mas, parecía que el destino del grandioso Reino de la Luna era caer en manos del enemigo y nosotras con él… triste pero cierto.

Esa noche el palacio de la Luna parecía un desolado desierto, todo era paz y quietud, La Tierra podía verse claramente, hermosa, se reflejaba sobre la fuente del jardín por el que tu y yo paseábamos… la calma antes de la tormenta… caminábamos tomadas de la mano, tu con la mirada perdida y yo tratando de encontrar algo de paz en tus ojos.

Me detuve un momento, solo entonces saliste de tu ensoñación y me miraste fijamente, tus hermosos ojos azules estaban cristalizados no lo soportaste mas y una traicionera lagrima se escapo de ellos. Desviaste la mirada, no querías que te viera llorar, pero te tome del mentón dulcemente y te bese, tu me correspondiste como nunca lo habías hecho… llena de pasión y deseo, pero a la vez de dolor y miedo.

Me separe de ti, algo confundida debo admitir, entonces te aferraste con más fuerza a mí y nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar, nuestras lenguas danzando la dulce melodía del amor y la pasión. Sin separar tus brazos de mi cuello te acercaste a mi odio, tu aliento me hizo estremecer, pero tus palabras confirmaron aquello que rondaba por mi mente desde hace algún tiempo.

_-Haruka, hazme tuya- _

Me quede sin aliento y al ver que no reaccionaba comenzaste a besar mi cuello, te detuve, aunque me cueste aceptarlo aun ahora, tenia miedo… sentía que me dabas una despedida, que te entregabas a mi por el miedo de perderme… Entonces encontré de nuevo tus ojos, pero tu mirada ya no era triste, sino cargada de amor y llena de deseo.

Te tome entre mis brazos, y ahora era yo quien besaba tu cuello, sentía como se enchinchaba tu piel por el contacto de mis labios, tus manos jugaban con mis cortos cabellos y tus gemidos anunciaron el inicio de lo que ocurriría esa noche…

Así es, en esa mágica noche ocurrió lo que tú y yo tanto tiempo esperamos, nos entregamos por primera vez, nos profesamos amor de la forma más terrenal que existe…

Te guie hacia los arbustos y caímos al suelo, tu sobre mi, continuabas besándome con desenfreno, pero a la vez llena de amor, baje imperceptible el cierre de tu hermoso vestido azul y luego lo deslice con mis manos desde tu pecho hasta tu cintura dejándolo caer. Te separe un poco de mi para poder contemplarte… cielos, si que eres hermosa, aun suelo decirlo cada vez que estamos juntas, pero creo que para mi siempre serás lo mas bello de este universo.

Te sonrojaste un poco al percatarte de cómo te miraba y desviaste la vista algo apenada, entonces te atraje hacia mi y susurre en tu odio esas palabras que solo tu has logrado aflorar en mi.

_-Michiru, te amo…-_

Entonces sonreíste y volviste a besarme, aproveche el momento para colocarme sobre ti, solo entonces me percate de que ya no traía mi camisa, tu me la habías arrebatado. Mis manos sobre tu piel, esa piel suave y tersa que tanto había deseado tocar, perdiéndome en tu cuerpo que tanto había deseado en fantasías. Termine de quitarte el vestido y comencé a besar tus pechos, tu gemías y susurrabas mi nombre animándome a continuar, entonces dejaste de acariciar mi espalda para quitarme el pantalón. Baje mis manos hasta tus caderas y deslice cuidadosamente aquella prenda que cubría las puertas del Edén.

Dirigí mi vista hacia a ti, te veías tan hermosa con tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se asomaban en tu frente, me miraste fijamente y me perdí momentáneamente en el salvaje azul de tus ojos que deseosos me incitaban a continuar. Sin dudarlo, aunque con cautela introduje mis dedos en tu intimidad, arqueaste la espalda y tus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros a medida que mis movimientos se hacían mas rápidos.

Esa noche había dejado de ser apacible y tranquila para convertirse en la sinfonía del amor que por tanto tiempo tú y yo nos profesamos, esa noche en que el mar y el viento se unieron por primera vez…

Después de recuperar el aliento me desprendiste de mis ultimas prendas y ahora eras tu quien me tenia dominada, quien me hacia sentir como ese violín del que tantos celos tenia, ahora yo también disfrutaba de la delicadeza de tu tacto.

La luz del amanecer que empezaba a colarse entre las hojas de los arboles de aquel jardín, despertándome de aquello que creí había sido otro de mis sueños, solo al verte dormida, recargada en mi pecho me percate de que todo aquello había ocurrido en verdad, entonces abriste tus ojos y me sonreíste, parecía que tu también creías que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Nos vestimos de nuevo y regresamos al palacio, esta guerra seguía cobrando victimas y ahora, mas que decididas nos dirigimos a Saturno, planeta donde se encontraba instalado el enemigo. Nos reunimos con Plut y Saturn, la Reina Serenity había confiado en nosotras para terminar con esta guerra.

Durante la sangrienta batalla luchamos sin descanso, eliminando un enemigo tras otro, lastimosamente la guerra ya estaba perdida… Nuestro enemigo se había aliado con la malvada Metalia, y mientras nosotras luchábamos en Saturno, nuestras compañeras, nuestra princesa e incluso nuestra reina perdían la vida en la Luna.

Me protegiste de ese ataque, un ataque que seguro me habría causado un herida mortal, te atrape antes de que calleras al suelo, me sentía tan llena de confusión e ira. Entonces escuche la sonora carcajada de aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarte, no se lo perdonaría, con mis últimas fuerzas, invocando al máximo el poder del viento, lo elimine…

Mis rodillas ya no aguantaron el peso y me desplome en el suelo, aun sostenía tu cuerpo celosamente entre mis brazos y entonces me percate de que aun vivías. Entonces Saturn apareció, por su mirada triste me percate de aquello que surcaba su mente, al parecer solo había venido a despedirse y a pedir disculpas por no encontrar otra solución, y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo. Después Saturn solo desapareció, tenia una misión que cumplir.

Entonces, en aquel campo de muerte volví a escuchar tu dulce voz, con tu mano sostuviste la mía que trataba de contener la hemorragia que causaba la herida.

_-Haruka…- _

_-Michiru…-_

_-Haruka, te amo…-_

Me besaste, ese beso, aunque fuera lleno de amor para mi era amargo, pues creí que seria el último que me darías, creí que esta era nuestra despedida. Te aferraste con fuerza a mí por un momento para luego en un suspiro dejar solo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos…

Una dulce pero a la vez amarga despedida…

Agradezco a la reina por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero mas te agradezco a ti Michiru, por darme una razón para esa vida.

_Porque sin ti mi amada me encuentro vacía,_

_Porque sin ti no tendría fuerzas para luchar,_

_Porque tú eres mi razón de vivir,_

_Porque con tu amor todo puedo superar._

_Tú eres mi vida, mi razón,_

_Mi fuerza, mi valor,_

_Tú eres mi todo,_

_Porque sin ti mi amada ¿que seria yo?._


End file.
